


Annoying Rainbow

by DaydreamingFangirl



Category: Leverage
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Reader Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-28
Updated: 2015-07-28
Packaged: 2018-04-11 19:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4449578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaydreamingFangirl/pseuds/DaydreamingFangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot Spencer is reminded why he loves how cheery Reader is.</p><p>Originally posted on my Tumblr:<br/>http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/125291845018/annoying-rainbow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annoying Rainbow

18\. Rainbow in [My 100 Theme Fanfiction Challenge](http://pies-wands-and-more.tumblr.com/post/123167855063/100-theme-fanfiction-challenge)

“Do you have to be so cheery in the morning?” Eliot grumbled into his pillow, lying on his stomach.

“Of course! I’m the sunshine to your cloudy days.” (Y/N) teased, smirking. She climbed on top of him, straddling his lower back and letting her fingers gently trace over all the scars and marks on his back.

Eliot let out a half laugh, nuzzling his face back into his pillow. “I dunno why you make me sleep through the night…You messed up my schedule.”

“An hour and a half is not a good sleep schedule, Eliot! Besides, how am I supposed to sleep without someone to cuddle me?” She reminded jokingly.

Eliot rolled his eyes slightly and shifted, moving to lie on his back but kept her sitting on his abdomen. “You’re really annoying.” He stated, childishly sticking his tongue out at her.

“An annoying rainbow to the storm of your life.” (Y/N) exclaimed, grinning widely before bursting into giggles. Her laugh made Eliot smile up at her and he sat up a little, looking up at her.

“A really really  _really_  annoying rainbow.” He pointed out, making her laugh even more.

“You love me.” She smiled brightly, sliding off of him and heading towards her phone on the nearby table, which had a new text message on the screen. “Nate has a new job for us.” (Y/N) said excitedly, looking back at Eliot who just groaned.

He grumbled the whole way there, exaggerating how his life was so busy and how he had no time to do anything but this just made (Y/N) laugh harder and him smile wider.

* * *

When they got home from the job, (Y/N) rushed to get Eliot a bag of frozen anything for his face, which had taken a few hits by one of the security guards.

“Told you you should’ve listened to Hardison.” She mumbled, pressing the ice pack to his face.

Eliot rolled his eyes, shrugging. “I’m fine, (Y/N). The day I listen to Hardison is the day I’ll lose a fight to one of those terrible security guards.” 

(Y/N) laughed slightly and sat up on the counter, watching him grimace at the pain in his face.

“Eliot?” She murmured softly, thinking about all the other scars and bruises he had gotten from his life as a hitter.

“Where did you get the big gash on your back?” She asked softly, remembering all the time she’d seen it before.

Eliot glanced up at her, raising an eyebrow at her sudden curiosity. “Japan.” He stated simply.

“What about the scars on your lower back?” (Y/N)’s voice was soft and gentle but Eliot could detect the hint of worry. He got up from his seat and stood in front of her, leaning his hands on the counter.

“Why all the questions about my scars?” Eliot asked her, noticing the worry growing in her eyes.

(Y/N) bit her lip gently before sighing. “I just want to know how many people hurt you.”

Eliot gave her a small smile, tilting her chin to face him so she could see him happy and perfectly fine. “If it helps, I left them in an even worse condition than they put me in.” He chuckled softly and she smiled up at him slightly, wrapping her arms around his neck.

“I never realized how bad of a storm your life was….well,  _is_.”

Eliot watched her for a moment before kissing her forehead and hugging her close, mumbling softly, “That’s why I need a little annoying rainbow like you to make my life better.” 


End file.
